Realitas Virtual
by Lomiashi
Summary: Fang tidak percaya dengan mitos itu. /For #BBBBlackWeek


_Mantan Pacar Hadir dalam Mimpi? Ini Artinya!_

 _Karena Terlalu Lama Menjomblo, Dia Jadi Seperti Ini!_

 _Wow! Inilah 6 Cara Mengatasi Kejom—_

"Berisik!" Sumpalan biskuit coklat menginterupsi Taufan. Siapa yang tidak kesal diganggu saat mengerjakan tugas? Yang pasti, bukan Fang! Apalagi diganggu dengan membaca judul-judul berita _nyeleneh_ bernada menjengkelkan. Dan lagi, mengapa harus tenang _jomblo_ coba?

Fang mendecak sesaat selagi temannya itu berusaha mengunyah dan menelan sumpalan biskuit di mulut. Kembali difokuskan konsentrasi pada layar laptop dengan jemari yang menari di atas _keyboard_.

"Gitu aja sensi. Kayak cewek pms aja." Taufan menelan sisa-sisa biskuit yang mengganjal di langit-langit rongga mulut. "Oh iya! Sensinya Fang malah lebih parah dari cewek pms—"

Bugh!

 **BRAK!**

Fang tidak peduli. Walaupun lemparan bantalnya begitu kuat. Bahkan sampai membuat Taufan terdorong ke belakang bersama kursi yang didudukinya. Tetap tak peduli. Melirik sedikit bagaimana keadaan Taufan setelahnya tidak termasuk peduli, ya!

Oh, bergerak. Pemuda bertopi miring—yang isi kepalanya ikut miring—itu ternyata masih hidup. _Oke_ , berlebihan. Yang pasti, Taufan tidak apa-apa. Walau menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan saat bangkit. Memicingkan mata, dikembalikan bantal yang dilempar tadi pada Fang. Yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan respons berarti.

"Tadi itu sakit, tau!"

"Bodo amat. Salah sendiri ganggu duluan."

Taufan mengambil kursi serta ponselnya yang tadi terlepas dari tangan. Nada suara Fang sudah dingin begitu. Tidak seru lagi untuk dijahili. Karenanya, berkutat dengan ponsel lebih dipilih Taufan. Beberapa menit mengusap layar ponsel, sesuatu yang menarik—bagi Taufan—ditemukan.

"Oi, Fang—"

"Kalo bacain hal gak penting lagi, kulempar pake KBBI."

"Kali ini gak bercanda!"

Dari nada suaranya, Fang juga sudah percaya. Walau ada sedikit keraguan. Dilanjutkan pekerjaan sambil bertanya, "Apa?" Menerka apa yang ada di balik keraguan.

"Soal hari Jumat tanggal 13."

Ah, yang sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa itu hari sial, ya? Fang sudah tahu sejak lama kalau itu. Namun, tak ada niat untuk menginterupsi Taufan. Yang kini membacakan sejarah sampai fakta berkaitan dengan 'Jumat tanggal 13'. Tak ada nada bercanda mengiringi tiap kata yang dibacakan. Digantikan dengan nada serius.

"Kok Fang masang tampang biasa aja?!" Taufan yang sudah menyelesaikan bacaannya tak terima. Niatnya menakuti Fang, tetapi malah ekspresi santai yang didapatnya. Jawaban, "Aku udah tau duluan," cukup membuat Taufan mendesah kecewa.

"Oh iya! Besok 'kan Jumat tanggal 13! Hari ulang tahunmu lagi. Hayoloh, ntar sial!"

"Itu cuma m-i-t-o-s."

Ya, Fang tidak percaya. Apapun yang dikatakan Taufan, tak sedikitpun menyelipkan rasa gentar di hati. Mitos tetaplah mitos. Manusia sendirilah yang selama ini membuat mitos itu terasa nyata.

"Hmm.. Gitu yah. Kalo gitu, aku ramal besok kamu bakal jadi jones! Ngenes itu 'kan sial juga!"

Dan setelahnya, Taufan mendapat 'ciuman mesra' dari sebuah KBBI.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realitas Virtual

by Sweatbitter

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Dedicated for #BBBBlackWeek

Warning:

AU, possible OOC, possible typo(s), possible death chara, EBI glitch(?), dll.

Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan.

.

.

.

[ _Day 5: Friday 13th_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trotoar menuju sekolah disusuri Fang. Jalanan belum begitu ramai. Membuat suasana tak terasa sesak. Tak seperti saat kendaraan bermotor mengisi jalanan. Karenanya, Fang selalu pergi ke sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Walau waktu tempuh hanya sekitar lima menit.

Hari ini Jumat tanggal 13, seperti kata Taufan kemarin. Sama sekali tidak dipikirkan mitos yang bersangkutan dengan hari dan tanggal sekarang. Mitos memang terkadang benar. Namun, sama sekali tak perlu terlalu dipercaya. Buktinya sampai memasuki ruang kelas, Fang sama sekali tidak tertimpa kesialan apa-apa.

"Hari sial, katanya."

Ditarik kursi sambil mendengus geli. Dagu ditopang setelah mendudukkan diri. Langit menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menarik untuk diamati. Karena, memang tak ada hal lain—siapa-siapa—yang dapat diamati.

Suara kucing mengeong menggema dalam kelas. Atensi Fang teralihkan, mencari sumber suara. Dan irisnya menangkap seekor kucing yang menghampiri. Lebih tepatnya kucing hitam, yang kini menikmati usapan lembut Fang pada lehernya.

Kucing hitam, ya? Fang juga pernah dengar mitos tentangnya. Yang menyebutkan bahwa kucing hitam itu pembawa sial. Menggelikan sekali, bagi Fang. Kucing lucu dan tak berdosa begini dikatakan pembawa sial? Apa kau bercanda?

"Akh—"

Entah apa yang salah, punggung tangan kanan Fang mendadak dicakar. 'Sang pelaku' langsung berlari meninggalkan Fang, yang mulai merasakan pedih. Pikiran mengenai mitos tentang kesialan mendadak terbersit, tetapi langsung ditepis. Yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan!

.

oOo

.

"HBD, Fang!" Ucapan itu datang bersama sebungkus donat wortel di hadapan. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat Taufan langsung melesat menuju kelas Fang. "Semoga gak jadi jomblo seumur hidup."

"Terserah, Fan. Terserah." Donat wortel di hadapan langsung disambar. Tak ada niat untuk melempar buku atau apapun ke wajah menyebalkan Taufan. Lebih baik menikmati kemanisan donat wortel di mulut.

Tunggu dulu...

Mengapa donatnya asin?

"...Fan, kamu lagi ngerjain aku, ya...?"

"Hah?" Kalau memang benar Taufan sedang mengerjainya, cengiran lebar yang terpampang di wajah itu. Bukan ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut seperti sekarang. "Gak, kok. Aku belum ngerjain kamu hari ini."

Iya, Fan. Fang sudah tahu. Dan apa-apaan dengan 'belum'? Ada niat mengerjai, ya?

"Emang kenapa?"

"Donatnya asin."

Tanpa persetujuan, Taufan langsung menyambar donat wortel di tangan Fang. Memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan memang benar. Dan Fang sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Iya, yah." Ditelan secubit donat yang dicoba tadi. Taufan sama sekali tak mengerti, bisa-bisanya makanan manis begini menjadi asin. Gulanya tertukar dengan garam, 'kah? "Nanti kuganti, deh."

Hanya dehaman yang membalas. Tangan kanan Fang kemudian menopang dagu. Membuat luka cakar di sana tertangkap iris Taufan. Ditanyakan mengapa punggung tangan Fang bisa terluka begitu.

"Dicakar kucing hitam."

Entahlah, Fang tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjawab secara spesifik. Memberitahu kucing apa yang tadi mencakarnya. Namun, sudah telanjur diucapkan. Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.

"Hari Jumat tanggal 13 dan kucing hitam. Sudah pasti karena itu, kamu jadi sial! Dobel lagi."

Fang mengendikkan bahu. Malas membahas mitos mengenai kesialan itu. Kesialan hanya kebetulan menimpanya saja. Bukan karena mitos itu benar. Mitos itu ada hanya sebagai bahan untuk menakut-nakuti.

"Ke kantin aja, yuk, Fang. Ku traktir, deh. Buat ganti donat asin tadi."

"Serius?" Tatapan serius dilemparkan pada Taufan yang katanya mau mentraktir. Biasanya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, dia yang minta ditraktir. Karena itu, Fang menjadi ragu. "Ntar kamu malah bilang, 'Duh, Fang... Aku lupa bawa uang hari ini. Ehehehe...,' gitu," membuat Taufan sedikit tergelitik kala Fang coba meniru nada suaranya.

"Tapi, kali ini gak gitu! Aku bawa uangnya, kok."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan debat kecil, kedua _jomblo_ itu menuju kantin.

.

oOo

.

Sinar terik matahari mengguyur Fang. Jalan pulang disusuri tanpa ada yang menemani. Taufan masih ada kegiatan ekskul yang harus diikuti. Membuat Fang sendirian, kesepian, _ngenes_ — _oke_ , cukup.

Dirogoh saku yang ternyata menyimpan ponselnya. Fang sampai lupa kalau ia membawa benda yang terus berkembang mengikuti kemajuan teknologi itu. Begitu mengaktifkan data seluler, notifikasi langsung masuk dengan membabi buta. Dihentikan langkah untuk membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk. Rata-rata ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Dan tak ketinggalan pesan dari Taufan yang mencapai jumlah dua puluh dua. Dikirim saat tengah malam. Membuat Fang mendengus geli.

"Kurang kerjaan banget ngirim tengah malem."

Keributan pecah saat Fang hendak beralih membaca pesan lain. Orang-orang berteriak memperingatkan bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang tak bisa direm. Langsung dicari mobil yang tampak tak terkendali dan dapat!

Tunggu...

Mobil itu menuju ke arah Fang dan tampak tak mungkin menghindarinya. Orang-orang semakin panik tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 **BRUK!**

Hyung~

Bruk!

Ah, Fang selamat! Ada tiang rambu-rambu yang menjadi objek tabrakan mobil itu. Walau tiang itu juga hampir mencelakai Fang. Kalau saja ia tidak sigap, tak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sebagian kecil orang menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja selamat dari maut itu. Pertanyaan, "Kamu baik-baik saja?" menghujani. Yang dijawab dengan seadanya bahwa Fang baik-baik saja. Sang pengemudi mobil yang hampir mencelakai pun meminta maaf.

Hari sial apanya? Buktinya, Fang selamat dari maut.

 _Jones_ apanya? Buktinya, orang tak dikenal pun mengkhawatirkan. Membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

Semua ucapan Taufan mengenai kesialan itu memang hanya omong kosong.

 _Ahaha... Kau sebegitu yakinnya?_

.

oOo

.

Mentari tak lagi memancarkan cahaya dengan teriknya. Kesejukan menggantikan panasnya, ditambah lagi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terasa begitu nikmat. Tentunya, Fang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku merasakannya. Rasanya jadi ingin berlama-lama di luar saja.

Mendadak dirasakan ada getaran dari dalam saku celana. Langsung diambil dan diaktifkan sumber dari getaran—ponsel—itu. Ah, pesan masuk dari Taufan rupanya. Fang berhenti sejenak untuk membalasnya.

[Fang~ aku sudah selesai ekskul lho~ :D]

[Bodo amat, Fan]

[Aku barusan ditraktir lho~ :3]

[Bodo amat, Fan]

[Hmm... Kali ini pasti kamu gak bakal balas bodo amat lagi :]

Fang tidak membalas lagi. Tulisan, 'Sedang mengetik...,' yang terpampang mencegahnya untuk membalas. Namun entah mengapa, sekarang Taufan mengetik lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Apa dia masih memikirkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan balasan? Berhubung tadi dia mengetikkan bahwa akan membuat Fang tak membalas, ' _bodo amat_ ,' lagi.

[Coba liat ke sebrang jalan xD]

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kepala langsung diangkat dan menoleh ke samping, seberang jalan. Mencari apa yang ingin ditunjukkan. Atensi Fang langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang melambai, Taufan.

Oh, memberitahu kalau dia ada di sini, ya.

[Bodo amat]

[...—_— ku samperin yah]

Ponsel langsung disimpan, melihat Taufan yang memerhatikan kanan-kiri untuk menyeberang. Fang menunggu sambil mengingat keberuntungan yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ingin mengatakan pada Taufan bahwa hari sial itu hanya mitos. Dan hari ini dia malah bahagia bukannya _ngenes_.

Kaki langsung dilangkahkan, begitu yakin bahwa jalan rayanya sudah sepi. Dengan tenang, dihampiri Fang yang ada di seberang sana. Sayang sekali pada langkah keempat Taufan harus berhenti secara tiba-tiba, karena—

 **Bruk!**

Keterkejutan membekukan tubuh Fang sebelum akhirnya lemas, mempertemukan lututnya dengan trotoar.

Katakan padanya bahwa yang ia lihat tadi itu salah.

Katakan padanya bahwa yang ditabrak oleh truk berkecepatan tinggi tadi bukan sahabat satu-satunya.

Katakan padanya bahwa yang kini terbujur lemas berlumuran darah di tengah jalan bukan Taufan.

Katakan...

Tolong, katakan padanya...

"Tau...fan... TAUFAN!"

 _Jumat tanggal 13 menurut sebagian orang adalah hari yang penuh kesialan. Yang mempercayainya memang terdengar bodoh. Namun, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, 'kan? Kesialan itu benar-benar turun pada hari jumat tanggal 13. Dan lagi, ramalan itu benar. Setelah ini, kau akan jadi_ jones _._

 _Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak sekejam itu._

.

.

.

.

.

Bangun dengan keterkejutan, Fang meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Diperhatikan sekitar setelah dirasa pernapasan sudah teratur. Dia ada di kamarnya. Ah, tidak hanya sendiri, tetapi juga ada sang Abang, Halilintar, Gempa, dan...

"Taufan?!"

"Apa? Daritadi manggil namaku terus. Kamu kenapa, Fang?"

Tidak hanya Fang yang diselimuti kebingungan, yang lain juga begitu. Pemuda berambut 'landak' itu berteriak-teriak di tengah tidurnya. Niat hendak memberikan kejutan ulang tahun saat tengah malam sedikit kacau karenanya.

"...yang tadi itu cuma mimpi, ya."

Walaupun hanya gumaman, seisi ruangan dapat mendengarnya. Langsung ditanyakan, "Mimpi buruk, ya?" oleh Taufan yang tampak membawa kue di tangan.

"Iya, gara-gara kamu nakutin tadi siang!"

"Hee..." Senyuman jahil terpampang jelas di wajah itu, membuatnya tampak lebih menyebalkan. "Seorang Fang ketakutan karena mitos soal Jumat tanggal 13 itu. Pfftt..."

"Diam! Lagipula mimpi begitu bukan mauku!"

Setelah perdebatan selanjutnya, perayaan sederhana ulang tahun Fang diadakan dengan sukacita. Ucapan syukur dibatinkan. Untung saja semua hal buruk itu hanya mimpi. Kebahagiaan akhirnya menyelimuti hati tanpa adanya rasa _ngenes_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

A/N: AKHIRNYAAAHHHHHH! INI SELESAI JUGA!

Sungguh perjuangan ngetik ini ff :') ditemani kebingungan dan keraguan. Bingung mau bawa plot cerita ini kemana, karenanya ragu untuk lanjut ngetik. Tapi udah janji sama penyelenggara event-nya buat ikutan *colek* jadi... MAIN HANTAM SADJA! /wut

Semoga ff-nya memenuhi persyaratan(?). Ku bingung mau gimana lageh! /staph

Oke, sudah cukup sampai di sini.

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia, ay~ /plok

 **~Sweatbitter**


End file.
